


want you to know that i’m all yours

by josiewrites



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, He just wants to be with Maya, High School, Jealousy, Lucas and Maya are both dysfunctional with feelings, Lucas has anger problems sometimes, Riley is supportive, Riley/Lucas friendship, girl meets ski lodge mentions, girl meets texas mentions, lucaya - Freeform, these tags are all over the place sorry, this is rushed and messy but i like it, this is unedited and I was half asleep when writing this oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 12:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12912012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josiewrites/pseuds/josiewrites
Summary: Being in love with Maya Hart isn’t one of your better kept secrets.





	want you to know that i’m all yours

Being in love with Maya Hart isn’t one of your better kept secrets. Everyone knows, you’re pretty sure even Maya knows but she never says anything about it. 

She did give you several opportunities in the past, after all. After saying she liked you - which admittedly, both Riley and yourself had pushed her into - neither of you could work it out. Talking was hard. There was also the guilt of possibly splitting up best friends that had been hanging over you like sword. 

You all know now that nothing could rip their friendship apart. They’re stronger than that and you no longer have an excuse.

You just feel like a damn coward.

.

Shortly after your official break up with Riley - one that was mutual and amicable because, really, you’re better as friends - it doesn’t take long for you to fall back into the habit of just hanging out and studying as a group at Topanga’s. No tension in the air. 

Except that when Maya is having trouble figuring out a problem on her math homework - she chews on the end of her pencil, runs her fingers through that long hair, and scrunches her face up - and you can’t look away. She’s fucking cute as hell, you hate it. Only, you actually love it 

“A picture would last longer, Huckleberry. You gonna help me or keep staring?”

All eyes are on you- Zay and Farkle sniggering to themselves, a knowing smile from Riley, and Maya only raises an eyebrow expectantly waiting for your help.

You clear your throat and try to laugh it off but you’d definitely just been caught. 

Riley texts you later that night: You should just tell her how you feel, you know. 

You groan, because yes - of course you should, it crosses your mind constantly. There’s a thought inside of you that mocks you, insists that telling Maya you love her would only be a mistake. 

.

News spreads that she’s dating some guy in her art class. 

He’s not who you picture Maya with. 

Because he isn’t you.

It hurts thinking of them together so you try not to, pressing the painful images down far beneath other things you’d liked to wish didn’t exist. 

The real thing is worse. It’s in between classes, the school is buzzing with loads of students meandering about, and Maya’s locker is close to yours. You don’t mean to see when she shares private moment with this guy, out in the fucking open for everyone to be present as witness. 

Your fist colliding with the locker echoes throughout the hallway and, really, it was an accident. You swear. 

Only the anger raging inside of you only burns that much deeper when you finally focus, and you see hurt written all over the blonde’s face. You’d been looking right at her the whole time and she’s staring back now.

It’s worse when the guy she’s with slings his arm around her shoulder, smirking at you while he pulls her closer.

No one follows you as you turn and leave the school right through the front doors.

.

A loud, persistent knock on your window jolts you from the sleep you were so near to. Give or take a few minutes and you would have been dreaming away. Maybe it’s good this is happening now.

You knew who was at the window without having to look. No one else has any reason to be pissed at you right now. Not that Maya does, either. Maybe she does, you hadn’t been able to get the hurt etched on her face earlier out of your thoughts. 

As you unlock the window and start pulling it up, she slams it up with a loud thud and climbs through.

“You’re an ass.”

She isn’t wrong.

She’s in your face, a fire blazing in her eyes. 

“You don’t get to be mad about something that wouldn’t be happening if you would just say something for fucking once, Lucas.”

She’s still not wrong. You hate when she’s right.

“Maya, I- “ you start, but what can you say? She’s watching you wearily, exhaustion is evident on her face.

I love you - you want to vocalize - I want to be with you and I’m sorry I never said anything sooner.

Instead, silence. 

Maya shakes her head in disbelief. Her eyes are glassy and there’s that pain again. You don’t ever want to be the reason she feels less than perfect, but you know you are.

She leaves. You’ve never regretted anything more.

.

Riley tells you that Maya and whatever-his-name broke up.

You try and find her. 

Maya is a master at avoiding something when she wants to. She’s upset with you and frankly, you don’t blame her. You’re upset with yourself.

She turns the other direction when she spots you walking toward her - she doesn’t have any classes in that direction, you know her schedule as well as your own. 

.

She doesn’t knock the next time when she comes crawling through your window. 

You open your mouth to talk but she holds up a hand, signaling to stop. She’s not saying anything either but is clearly thinking about something. 

“Fuck it,” she mutters more to herself than you. You can tell she’s having a back and forth conversation in her mind, weighing whatever options she’s giving herself. She shrugs before tugging the collar of your shirt and your face toward hers, as she’s done so many times prior.

But this is different.

“Wha-“

Her lips crash into yours. 

You’ve thought of this happening more times than you can count. Since eighth grade, by the campfire, really.

But this is better than any scenario that’s played out in your imagination. This is real. She’s warm, her body is flush against yours and her lips are so soft.

When she pulls away, you tell her you love her.

Not in the way she once told you to tell Riley. Telling you to, “Just say it, we like it.” 

If you were ever going to say it- like, now- you wanted to mean it. Like, now- you’ve never meant anything more.

She laughs because she knows, everyone knows. She says it back and you kiss her like your life depends on it.

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to anyone that reads and/or reviews. I appreciate it! - Josie


End file.
